


And you alone shall climb my steep & rocky soul

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Femslash, Freedom, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Poetry, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Ada Cackle is in need of a new potions teacher. Constance Hardbroom could be it. If only she could break free from her tutor
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Constance Hardbroom
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Ada was finding it difficult to concentrate on her book while the harridan on the table in front of her harangued her friend. She wasn't sure how they were friends but there they were, sitting straight backed with an austere cup of no-frills hot drink. She wished she had ear plugs to block out that hectoring voice. The other woman seemed to take it in her stride but Ada thought that she could see the tension creeping up in her shoulders. She hadn't yet seen her face. Was she wearing an expression of weary resignation or what she bursting with simmering anger? It was hard to tell from the back. Ada suddenly longed to know.

The harpy broke off her low-level tirade to turn around and glare at Ada. Clearly she'd been seen goggling. Ada lowered her eyes to her page and sipped her caramel frappucino. She didn't know what it was exactly but it was delicious. She listened out for a response from the recipient and finally she heard a tired sigh. A faint protest that spoke volumes. Whoever this woman with the severe bun was, her politeness was wearing thin.

Ten minutes later and the gorgon got up to berate the staff for something, leaving her friend to sip the last drops from her cup and stare out of the window. Ada got up and approached her.

'I don't mean to pry but are you alright? She's been talking at you for the past few hours. I'm bored of hearing her and I've only been sitting behind you.'

The woman turned to look at her. Younger than she'd thought, a handsome face, frown lines lightly scored on her forehead. She thanked Ada for her concern but it was unnecessary. Ada wasn't convinced and lingered for a second too long before nodding but as she turned away, she heard the other woman clear her throat awkwardly. She whipped round again. The woman sat still as a statue, looking away but something felt off. Ada quickly glanced around but the bossy woman was absent. Ada had seen her the day before when the conference had started but the younger woman hadn't been with her.

'I'll be around all week if you want to bunk off sometime' she said. She felt sure that the prisoner wanted to speak but something was stopping her. She received a nod and a side glance from those dark eyes. 'Blink in Morse code if you need help' she said lightly. It succeeded in the slightest upturn of the mouth in response. Ada sensed the atmosphere swirl into a grey fog as the menace approached. She turned on her heel and left the café, hoping that she'd see the woman again.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was an uninspiring affair, the pastries being the only delight. Ada ignored the disapproval of people around her and took several. No point in letting them go to waste. Many people at the conference were trying to outdo each other with sleek professionalism. Ada made sure she didn't drop crumbs on herself but didn't feel the need to prove herself. Across the room she suddenly caught sight of the woman in the black dress, her companion beside her. Ada looked in her direction over her coffee cup until she sensed her glance and looked up from her plate. She smiled encouragingly. The woman stared at her, hands steepled under her chin and blinked slowly. It wasn't Morse code. It was an acknowledgment that she'd noticed, not daring to respond in front of the gorgon. While Ada wasn't the only person to come on her own, she wasn't in a clique. She was reminded of it most keenly at mealtimes. She wished the mysterious lady would join her for lunch or dinner, even if she had to put up with that other one grousing in her ear. Ada hoped to see her for the next lecture. As it happened, they sat along the same row but barely had time to sneak a glance at each other before it started. It was a very good lecture and Ada forgot everything for a while.

When it was finished and she had happily wandered out into the watery sunshine, she sighed happily. The lecture had rejuvenated her. She had taken a few notes and was thinking about how to work them into term time. She ducked into Greggs and paid for a vegetable pasty and portion of tomato soup, poured into her flask. She was debating whether to take it to the canteen or find a quiet bench when she heard low mutters and footsteps behind her and she turned around to see the horrid woman and her companion hurrying along.

'What a wonderful lecture. Most interesting' she called out cheerily.

She addressed the younger woman who hesitated. Ada instantly switched her attention to the gorgon and kept smiling. The other woman was not amused. Her sour expression persisted as her gaze flickered in assessment, whether she could afford to be rude to this interloper. She was clearly a strategist. Ada didn't mind because she was one too.

'I realise we haven't been introduced. Ada Cackle, headmistress of Cackles Academy.'

The steel haired woman shook her hand reluctantly but cut off her companion's chance to do the same.

'I've heard of your school, Miss Cackle. Most prestigious. And traditional' she said, minutely approvingly. 'Not like that dreadfully modern minded institution, the one that uses owls.'

Ada smiled. She guessed that she meant Pentangles. She said nothing about Phyllis Pentangle being a highly skilled witch and the best chess player in the county. She was a fine headmistress. Also she'd beaten Ada at the game every time. She'd like to see this woman try and take on Phyllis at chess.

The woman gestured.

'Hekkity Broomhead. This is my protégée, Constance Hardbroom.'

'Well it's lovely to meet you. Would you care to join me for lunch? Chat about the lectures so far?'

Miss Broomhead hesitated, obviously wanting to refuse. Miss Hardbroom kept her face impassive, not intending on letting her teacher notice how much quicker her heart raced at the prospect of talking to another person. She'd been so isolated so long she barely knew how to talk anymore, not that she'd known how to in the first place. Among the hordes of giggly girls at school, she had stayed apart, serious, aloof and that's how Miss Broomhead had captured her. Not until it was too late had Constance realised but the net had tightened by then and she could barely struggle against the bonds. Miss Broomhead was a cruel goaler. Part of Constance wanted to warn this nice stranger away and part of her wanted to stay and bring some warmth. The years with Miss Broomhead had made her weary and pinched.

Miss Broomhead accepted, not wanting to seem ungracious and thinking about the prospects of her protégé, how high she would sell her for. By all accounts, Cackles Academy was too small for her ambition but it was the oldest witching school in the country. She weighed up the options as they sat through their soup and sandwiches in the canteen. Constance nibbled at a crust but seemed unable to chew more than that, spooning up the soup daintily instead. Ada listened to Miss Broomhead ramble on with deceptive politeness, making all the right noises and discussing points of contention, occasionally turning to Constance and asking for her opinion. Miss Broomhead only let her speak when it was regarding potions. Ada tried to keep the subject going for as long as she could so she could hear Constance's voice, gauge at what stage of rebellion she was at. As subdued as she seemed to be, she had to break free of Broomhead at some point.

Constance, for her part was cautiously charmed by the gentle insistence of the headmistress of Cackle's. Constance noted the whimsical kitty flats on her feet (frivolous), swishing strands of her silver hair (distracting). She had the most expressive eyebrows. She tried not to imagine what it would be like to be taught by this woman instead of the one that was guarding her every move. Sometimes Miss Broomhead could sense rebellious thoughts and Constance really couldn't take another punishment. She could feel the bruises on her arms. As studious as Constance was, reading spell books lost its lustre when she was allowed to do nothing else. Last night she'd looked longingly out of the closed window to the people below, carefree and unaware of the prisoner in her room. Being in close proximity to people was daunting when she was used to her isolation but to watch the oblivious public was starting to feel like torture. Miss Broomhead had her in an iron grip and wouldn't let go until she had auctioned her off to the highest bidder. She'd passed her exams with grades Weirdsister College had the pleasure of boasting about. But she couldn't get complacent yet. She couldn't relax an eyebrow until she was free of Broomhead. How long it would take, she didn't know but she wouldn't allow herself to see the horizon until she knew it was there.

'Pay attention girl' barked Broomhead, making it clear that she was going to the toilet and to guard her bag. Constance nodded and arranged the plates and cutlery neatly to the side and sat with her hands on her lap.

'Someone as tall as you should never hang their head' murmured Ada, popping a sweetie in her mouth. Broomhead had been disdainful at the lack of discipline in the woman, sugar was a frivolous indulgence. Constance had no taste for lemon drops and liquorice herself, but she longed for a piece of chocolate. She hadn't had any since she was ten years old. Her weakest point was when she smelt hot chocolate. Ada's comment had the desired effect of making her look up.

'I won't tell if you don't.'

Constance shook her head. She'd been too transparent in staring at the hot chocolate on the next table.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until nearly evening that people at the conference started to feel the effects of the canteen fare. Constance was lucky not to suffer too much, having only eaten a small bowl of soup but even she felt the room spin and the horrendous nausea creep up on her. The organisers had decided to halt the conference, investigate the source and arrange for the most affected to be taken to hospital. Constance had insisted that she was fine and they reluctantly let her be. Ada was one of the few guests still standing, having not touched lunch in the canteen. She joined Constance in watching Miss Broomhead being taken away, feebly protesting about being called 'old love' by the paramedic, a burly man with tattoos. She noted the faint smirk on the protégé's face at that. Nobody had ever spoken to Hekkity Broomhead like that.

'Well, lectures have been cancelled for the week. What shall we do?' She suggested. Constance had the decency to look slightly scandalised.

'What do you mean?'

'Are you going to sit in your room and study until she comes back?'

Constance thought she might.

'Miss Hardbroom, whatever hold she has on you, don't let her ruin the one day you've been granted off from her.'

Constance glared at her suspiciously.

'You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?'

Ada looked shocked.

'Certainly not. And if I did, I would have done a better job of poisoning than that.'

Constance didn't know if those baby blue eyes were mocking her or not.

'I'm afraid that I'm not very good at telling if someone is joking or not.'

'And sarcasm?'

'I'm not that obtuse, I'm familiar with that.'

Ada smiled, sure that Miss Hardbroom could be very sarcastic when it suited her. She thought she could detect just a twitch of an eyeroll at lunch.

'I'm sure. If you're not doing anything, would you be opposed to an evening walk before dinner?'

Miss Hardbroom grimaced.

'I'm afraid I won't be able to eat anything for a long while.'

'Just the walk. I'll have company for dinner but feel free to join.'

Constance declined, feeling a slight pang of regret at that. Of course, Ada had already made friends. Maybe she had a friend in the city and she would see them tonight. But she couldn't intrude. Ada offered her a ginger chew and curious, she took one. It wasn't bad. She could feel the nausea subsiding somewhat. They walked along in comfortable silence until Ada started talking about potions. Constance looked around uneasily but Ada reassured her that should people notice, they'd think they were Wiccan and just ignore them. They chatted about potions for nearly an hour and long enough to see a glorious sunset. Constance felt much better in the fresh air, not something she thought she'd say. It was a pleasure to talk without needing to watch her words. Ada watched her unfurl and concocted her plan. She needed to tread carefully.

'Would you like to meet tomorrow for some tea or coffee at one of the cafés? We might as well as we're booked in for the rest of the week and Miss Broomhead should be discharged in a day or two.'

Constance nodded cautiously.

'I think I will have an early night.'

She wondered if she would. Constance was not wired for early nights, just early mornings. She needed little sleep.

'Very well then. I will see you in the morning.'

Constance watched as her new friend walked off in search of a restaurant, feeling a little at a loose end. She went back to the hotel and took her time in deciding what book to read. She wasn't sure what to do with herself now that the routine had been interrupted. She wasn't a spontaneous kind of person, unlike Miss Cackle. Constance couldn't imagine being like that. It looked fun on other people.

She decided to have a bath. She felt like it was a good time to do so. Her first free thought in a long time.

Ada put aside her book after finishing her meal. She thought about Miss Hardbroom. She was curious to see what a day of freedom would do for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning saw Constance waiting for her in the lobby.

'Sorry Miss Hardbroom, I didn't keep you waiting did I?'

'Not at all.'

They went to a nearby café for breakfast. Constance was uncomfortable in explaining that she did not carry money but did not elaborate. She knew that Ada had already realised that Miss Broomhead had not let her have any. Ada told her the day was her treat and told her to choose whatever she wanted. Constance managed a ginger and lemon tea.

'Did you have a good evening?' Constance asked stiffly. She was attempting this conversation thing.

'Oh yes. Went to a lovely restaurant nearby.'

'And your friend?'

Ada looked puzzled for a minute.

'Ah yes, Jane.'

'And how long have you known…Jane?'

Constance didn't know why she smiled. It wasn't a joke was it?

'For quite a while. I reread her every few years.'

Constance looked confused.

Ada took out a battered copy of Jane Austen's _Emma_ from her handbag. Constance felt like a bit of a twit despite never indulging in fiction.

'Ah I see. Is it a good book?'

'It's good escapism. I recommend it.'

'I don't have much time to read fiction.'

'You mean Miss Broomhead doesn't let you.'

Constance looked embarrassed. Upon questioning as to how she spent her time last night, she admitted to a bath.

'Good. I'm glad you allowed yourself to relax.'

Constance hesitated.

'She will be discharged this afternoon no doubt.'

'No doubt. So we'd better make the most of the day.'

'What were you thinking of?'

They walked along and browsed. Constance was particularly interested in the bookshops. She knew there would hardly be anything to interest her from a non-magical establishment but she wanted to see what it was like. They picked the oldest one, jumbled with piles of overflowing books from crates and shelves. She wasn't impressed with the general selection but was fascinated by the lack of order and occasionally took out a book just because the cover attracted her. She wondered what reading a fiction book would feel like. Would she be absorbed, disbelieving or detached from the characters and their story? She didn't see herself reading books from this section called 'chick-lit,' she shuddered at the awful name. The plot of Ada's book didn't endear itself to her, how could she relate? Even when Ada explained that fiction always told the stories and feelings of real people, she didn't think it would hold her interest.

'Perhaps this would take your fancy' suggested Ada, holding out a small book. Constance wasn't sure what to make of it. It was called _The Prophet._ Constance turned it over in her hands and ventured a look at the pages. Her breath caught as she read a paragraph at random.

_Some of you say, "Joy is greater than sorrow," and others say, "Nay, sorrow is the greater."_

_But I say unto you, they are inseparable._

_Together they come, and when one sits alone with you at your board, remember that the other is asleep upon your bed._

She read on. It was amazing. It soared and swirled around her heart. Constance had not known that something other than a spell book could create magic of a different kind. Ada watched her with satisfaction and gently prised it out of her hands.

'One minute.'

It took all of 30 seconds and £3 to buy it and Constance had in her hands, a piece of forbidden literature. She would have to hide it very carefully from Miss Broomhead. She ventured a smile at Ada.

'Thank you. So much.'

'Not at all. You need more stimulation than textbooks. Does that not get dull after a while?'

'Well I love potions' Constance confessed. 'I could read about potions all the time.'

Ada liked her almost childlike enthusiasm for her subject. But it wasn't healthy to not have any other delights in life.

'But I suppose I do wish for something else. I've never known what though. I've only been given textbooks to read.'

'Even when you were young?'

'I was given a textbook for each birthday' Constance replied promptly. She didn't see the look Ada gave her.

'No fairy tales? Bedtime stories?'

Constance shook her head in bewilderment. Ada just stopped herself from sighing in disappointment. She tried not to feel sorry for her. What to do when someone didn't even have average childhood memories to fall back on?

'Time for a treat.'

Constance wasn't sure what that entailed.

'Must we?'

Ada chuckled.

'Not if you don't want one. But it makes the day better if you do.'

Another café, another menu. Constance tried to guard herself when she caught sight of temptation. There was a hot chocolate in sight. With cream. It looked like the devil itself.

'You haven't eaten all day. I realise you've gone off soup and sandwiches but something else?'

Constance shook her head.

'I don't get hungry often. I usually eat soup but you're right, I have no taste for it right now.'

'So maybe another drink?'

Constance hesitated.

'I won't tell if you don't.'

There it was again. The lure of temptation. Constance was starting to feel most strangely about Ada Cackle. Her voice was rather attractive. Constance had never found a voice attractive before. On principle, she would bristle and draw away. But she felt herself tentatively tapping towards this gentle stranger. She looked up to a kindly gaze. Her mother always was fond of saying that the devil was a gentleman.

'Shall I get a hot chocolate with two spoons?'

Constance took a moment to decide. Her tormentor wasn't there. She might pay for it later. But how much was she willing to risk it?

She took another step towards freedom and nodded. Ada started on her cheese toastie and waited for her guest to have the first taste. It was bliss. It was dark, sweet and rich, even better than how she'd remembered it. She left most of the cream for Ada and ended up drinking most of it, as her benefactor had intended.

'How long has it been since you've tasted chocolate?'

'Not since I was ten.'

Ada could tell that it was a piece of information she'd never volunteered. There was so much to unravel about this woman and she wanted the pleasure.

Constance thanked her profusely when they reluctantly meandered their way back to the hotel. It was 4 o'clock and they thought Broomhead might be due back by this point.

'I…really appreciate everything you've done for me.'

'It's been my pleasure.'

They stood and looked at each other for a little longer.

'Miss Hardbroom. When you decide to strike out on your own, perhaps you would think about coming to visit Cackles Academy to see if it would suit you. I am in the process of interviewing a few applicants for the next school year. I would love someone of your calibre to teach potions.'

Constance looked stunned.

'But I've only just graduated from Weirdsisters. I have no teaching experience yet.'

'I've never seen a finer candidate for a potions teacher yet. Please say you'll consider.'

Constance was torn between being scared at the change she might agree to and flattery that she was sought after.

'I was just about to start applying to academies.'

Ada knew that meant that Broomhead was gauging how much she could sell her cash cow for. She could collect credit if Constance went to a prestigious establishment. Well Cackles Academy was one such place and while it was much smaller than what Hekkity Broomhead probably had in mind, Ada thought she had a good chance at recruiting her protégé.

'Think about it. I'd love to have you on board.'


	5. Chapter 5

Constance sat outside and waited for a while but there was no sign of her mentor. Eventually a receptionist called her in and told her that Miss Broomhead was staying another night in hospital. The hotel would pay for her taxi back and she would be expected in the afternoon. Constance tried not to breathe a sigh of relief and thanked her politely. She wondered what to do for the approaching evening. She could read her new book. A thrill ran through her at the thought of delving into illicit words. She went to her room and prepared to lose herself in it. She took off her boots, settled herself comfortably on the bed and took her time in absorbing everything. She read the book several times over, closing her eyes and trying to imagine the words flying on wings. Imagination wasn't her strong point. It wasn't a quality she'd ever needed or had been encouraged to have but now she wished she possessed it. When she could imagine no more, she debated on where to hide it. It was too bulky to keep in her bra so she decided on the inside zip pocket of her holdall for now. She mustn't take it out again until she was back in her room at the college.

She went downstairs in the hope that Ada was around. She wanted to accept her offer but she didn't know how to approach it with Miss Broomhead. She'd fantasized about running away a lot but there was no telling what Broomhead would do to her when she found her. Because she would. And then maybe her life wouldn't be worth living.

'Penny for them?'

She hadn't realised that Ada had materialised next to her. Not literally of course, not in front of the non-magicals but she was right there, as if Constance had conjured her up.

'Oh. Nothing.'

Liar.

'I take it she hasn't arrived?'

'No. Due back tomorrow afternoon.'

'Nothing wrong I hope.'

'No, just a bit more monitoring. It looks like she'll be fine.'

Miss Broomhead was as strong as an ox. No doubt she'd be back on bullying form very soon. Ada changed the subject.

'How was the book?'

'Marvellous.'

They made conversation over dinner. Constance suddenly felt hungry again and chose an excellent chicken soup.

'I've been thinking about your offer.'

Ada looked hopefully at her. She waited but Constance seemed stuck on what to say. So Ada told her about the position, the salary, the history of the school, the students and what would be required of her as potions mistress.

'When would I have to give my answer?'

'Within two months. You would be required to start your orientation a couple of weeks before term starts.'

Constance didn't know where she'd spend the time beforehand.

'I usually stay a week at the school at the end of the summer term and a week before the autumn term starts.'

It was as if Ada had read her mind.

'If you think it will suit you, please let me know as soon as you can.'

Constance detected a plea in her tone of voice. Almost as if she wanted to rescue her. It was an odd feeling. She stayed silent for so long that Ada began to get concerned.

'What are you thinking?' She asked lightly. She did not expect an answer. The other woman steepled her fingers together and rested her chin.

'My father always warned me about strange men.'

Interesting. Constance saw her as stranger danger, though pleasant or unpleasant she wasn't entirely sure. She was still a bit wary of Ada. Ada didn't blame her. She had muscled in a bit. But she couldn't leave Constance alone with Broomhead. There was something wrong with that dynamic.

'And what does Miss Broomhead say?'

'The same. She doesn't want me to get distracted by men.'

Ada smiled mischievously.

'Well I'm not a man. So do I count?'

Constance wasn't sure. Ada was certainly a distraction. She felt herself wanting to say that she was a pleasant one. But wasn't sure how to say it.


	6. Chapter 6

Constance chose to tell her when they were preparing to leave the next morning. At the reception desk where Broomhead couldn't bellow at her in public. She was going to pay dearly for it, she knew. A part of her just wanted to just leave with Ada there and then. She would be tempted to if it weren't for her possessions. She had a heavy case back at the college full of books and sentimental items from her parents. And Morgana. Her beautiful familiar. She had been left behind in the kitchens to be spoiled and well fed but Constance had felt a wrench at leaving her.

'You did what?!' Hissed Broomhead, steering her away to a quiet corner.

'Miss Cackle is impressed with my grades and skills. She has offered me a job at Cackles Academy.'

'Without discussing it with me first?!'

Hekkity had trained her students to be prudent and cautious. Constance was naturally so thanks to her upbringing and Hekkity had thought she'd moulded her perfectly. Only there was a stubborn streak in her she hadn't managed to subdue after all.

'I can make up my own mind. It's not as if I just disappeared with a note at the desk for you. I'll be staying at the college for a bit and then I'll be leaving.'

'Does the Cackle woman need you so soon?' Blazed Broomhead, her sunken cheeks flushing with anger.

'If I wanted to go there and observe lessons, prepare plans and decide on the potions ingredients for the autumn term, she would be happy for me to do so.'

'It's a tin-pot school.'

'It's the oldest in England.'

Hekkity looked suspicious. Constance's expression and tone was neutral but there was shimmer of anticipation emanating from her. Hekkity was determined to stamp it out of her.

'I won't let you throw away your career like this. You are destined for bigger things.'

'Like what? The magic council? Amulets Academy? Pentangles? Just because other schools are bigger, does it mean I will get a better standard of student? I trained to be a teacher. I will decide where I am best placed to start my career.'

Her mentor spluttered with anger. Constance wasn't wrong. She did need to start somewhere. If Broomhead had to admit it, she was snobby about Cackles. Size did matter. Constance was a highly skilled witch, her powers formidable. She didn't want her prize student burying herself in a smaller school. She felt her anger boiling over but she wouldn't give herself away in public. Damn the girl. She knew it too. That was why she sprang it on her this way. She gripped the offending wrist, determined to cause bruises. Constance flinched.

'Good morning' said a voice behind them. They turned around. Ada had seen the younger woman's wrist being mercilessly clutched and wasn't going to stand for it.

'How are you feeling Miss Broomhead?'

A curt reply didn't shake her polite, almost guileless smile. She indicated that she noticed the friction between them with a sharp glance downwards.

'I'm glad to hear it. Please release Miss Hardbroom, she can hardly carry her holdall if you are intent on keeping her on a leash.'

Hekkity ground her teeth and let go. She felt jealousy ooze through her as Ada mentioned Constance's upcoming visit.

'I will come and pick you up as arranged. I will have a room prepared for you at the castle.'

'And where is she going to go until the autumn term starts?' Hissed Broomhead.

Ada waved an expansive hand.

'Wherever she wants.'

Constance had never been allowed a proper summer holiday before. She tried to conceal her excitement. She and Ada had discussed the details the night before. They gave no clue as to when Ada would come and pick her up so not to give Miss Broomhead any idea of their plans. Now that Constance had finished her training, she could go where she liked. Seeing as Cackles was an entirely respectable institution, any object Miss Broomhead could make would look unreasonable. But Constance had to stay strong.

_'It's up to you.'_

_Ada did not press her too firmly but a trace of urgency had tinged her tone. She seemed afraid that Constance would say no._

_'I can't rush a decision. I'm not an impulsive person.'_

_'She's got a hold over you and the quicker you break free of it, the better.'_

_Ada's blunt words seemed to wake her up. The friendly face looked concerned._

_'If you would prefer to decline my offer of a position at the school, I understand. You can stay there for a while and then go elsewhere, find somebody else to help you get away from her but at least leave.'_

_They hadn't discussed this. The bruises on her arms prickled. Had Ada seen the one on her wrist?_

_'I don't want to find someone else' she heard herself say. 'I want to stay with you.'_

_She felt foolish. She sounded like a child. She'd barely been allowed to adopt this tone when she had been a child so why did she feel so clingy now?_

_'Miss Hardbroom. If you'd let me, I'd look after you.'_

_A sharp silence._

_'Too much?' Asked Ada anxiously. She didn't want to scare her off. Constance shook her head in bewilderment._

_'Nobody's ever said that to me before.'_

_Ada thought as much but didn't say it._

_'I want to offer my friendship. I can see she's making your life a misery and if you don't act now, you might never be free.'_

_Constance could see that this was her chance but would she be able to stand up to the pressure?_

Broomhead hissed a goodbye at Ada and hurried her errant student along. Ada waved and Constance twisted around to return it. They had a prearranged mirror meeting at a time when the harpy would be out. Just one more week, Constance thought. One more week of being biddable and then, freedom. She could see the horizon now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hekkity Broomhead was no fool. She knew something had gone on between them. She didn't know what but knowing it was enough.

Constance would have died of mortification if she'd been forced to tell her. Not because she was ashamed of it but it was too precious for her to reveal. Miss Broomhead wasn't above using personal information against someone. She tuned her tormentor out as she tried to worm her way into her brain, feed upon her doubts, claw out her common sense. The drip of poison wasn't working anymore. Ada had become her lucky charm

They had ended up far closer than they had intended. Having expressed the desire for company, something so unlike her usual inclination, Ada had invited her to her own room and they'd shared the double bed with plenty of space to spare.

_'I've never slept in a double bed.'_

_'It was booked by mistake.'_

_Ada promised her a room of her own with a double bed at the castle. She admired Constance's hair, like a waterfall of jet silk. Constance should have felt awkward unpinning her hair in front of a stranger. She'd never unpinned her hair in front of anyone. But Ada didn't feel like a stranger._

_'I can't wait to see Morgana again.'_

_'Your familiar?'_

_'She's the best company.'_

_'I feel that way about Pendell. Spoiled brat. I love him to bits.'_

_Constance allowed herself a smile at the thought of Ada lovingly tending to a soft black cat. She wondered if their familiars would become friends. They'd talked a lot that night. About the school, about Broomhead (Constance dropped careful hints) and what opportunities working at Cackles could offer her._

A few more days. That was all. She steeled herself against Hekkity Broomhead and endured the last of the bruises. It would be over soon, she thought as she was struck across the face, a reflection of how infuriating the situation was to her mentor. Resisting the urge to rub her cheek, she turned her head back and stared at the other woman in disgust. Broomhead was losing control and for the first time, Constance saw a shred of her losing her nerve. It wouldn't do to smile triumphantly. She'd pay dearly for it.

Ada was horrified on hearing this. A spark of anger reached her eyes. It should have looked wrong on her but Constance thought it looked better on her than it did on Broomhead.

'No. No, I'm not having this. I'm coming to get you tomorrow. I'm not waiting for the end of the week.'

'It's only another few days.'

'All the better to catch her by surprise. Be ready for 10 o'clock. If I have to duel her myself, I will.'

Constance had never been so flattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Constance straightened her collar and tried to supress her anticipation. It was finally time to go. She transported downstairs with her case, broomstick and familiar and there was Ada at the door, thanking the student who had admitted her. There to take Constance to her new home. Picked up like a stray kitten and chosen for adoption.

Quick as a flash, Broomhead was striding into the foyer. It was as if she could detect every step that Constance took, wiring her ears to the sound of her shoes. She was so flustered that she hadn't transported. She'd taught Constance that highly technical and much coveted skill. Only two other students in the history of Weirdsister College had been talented enough to master it.

'I hope you know what you're doing' grated Broomhead. She was horrified to see the Cackle woman so soon. It had barely been a week.

'I do. Thank you' said her former student levelly. She returned the hostile glare with a steady calm. She felt braver already. Ada smiled. This infuriated Miss Broomhead. She turned flaring nostrils and bulging eyes towards the impertinent headmistress. Ada walked up to her, a marshmallow David to a gaunt Goliath and told her quietly that it hadn't been a pleasure dealing with her and if she laid a hand on Miss Hardbroom again, she would regret it. She kept her index finger on Hekkity's wrist, digging a dainty nail in to make her point. She wasn't joking when she said she would duel if necessary. She just hoped that Broomhead would want to preserve her dignity and not insist on it. It was too early in the morning for this nonsense.

Constance enjoyed the look of surprise and dismay on that acid face. Not many people could stand up to Hekkity Broomhead but Ada Cackle was a lot more formidable than she appeared. Her pink jumper and mild-mannered expression belied nerves of steel. She had her own way of getting what she wanted and Broomhead hated having to respect that.

Morgana chirruped and Ada extended a hand to the sleek black cat. Constance was pleased that Morgana approved. 'Pendell speaks the same sound as you. Miss Hardbroom. Are you ready?'

Constance inclined her head and said nothing more, just walked out with her rescuer. She didn't look back. The wind was cool, fresh and sweet. She was looking forward to the promised teatime.

'And off we go!' Exclaimed Ada.

Together they mounted their brooms and kicked off. Constance hadn't realised how much easier she could breathe now that she was getting away. Ada grinned at her and sped up. She hovered on ahead.

'Follow me!'

It was a long journey but worth it when they landed at their destination. The castle didn't look as forbidding as she pictured it to be.

'I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow. Today you rest.'

And in a comfortable chair in the office, she and Morgana did. Too tired to wait to be shown to her room, she dozed in front of the fire for a couple of hours. Ada noted that she kept her arms around Morgana.

She didn't know what possessed her to feel so much for this odd young woman but she was glad she met her.


	9. Chapter 9

'This is Miss Constance Hardbroom. She will be the new potions mistress in the new school year. She'll be observing lessons and deciding on the ingredients for classes.'

The current staff at Cackles examined the new recruit carefully. They saw an efficient looking young woman with dark eyes and hair twisted into a severe bun. Very tall and rigid. She was fresh out of teacher's training college and didn't look like much fun. But they trusted Ada's judgment so they watched and waited.

As they suspected, Constance was not the life and soul of the party. Ada could gently bring her out of her shell if needed. But she rewarded them with a sharp talent for potions, an organised and frugal mind when it came to the supplies and powers some of them had never seen before. Miss Swoop the P.E. teacher. Although slightly scared of Constance, she marvelled at the disappearing method she used. It certainly kept the students in their place.

'In and out of thin air, it's indescribable. You don't even know if she's there or not. Incredible.'

Ada said nothing at that, knowing that Broomhead had taught her this privileged trick.

'Where did you find her, Ada?'

The headmistress sipped her tea.

'I met her at the conference. After the food poisoning disaster we struck up an acquaintance. I thought she would be a good fit for the position.'

'Marvellous' said Miss Swoop cheerfully. Ada smiled carefully.

'I think so.'

Footsteps sounded and they turned round as the woman in question walked through the door. Ada patted the chair next to her and Constance settled around the table. She took her tea bitter and black, ate mostly plain but nourishing soup and bread and occasionally nibbled a custard cream. Weekends she indulged in a cup of cocoa. She liked her tower room, the bats that came with it and Morgana liked the bed, the kitchen and the grounds in equal measure. Miss Swoop had given her the tour of Mistletoe Wood and the river and she spotted a lot of plants and herbs that could be put to good use. Ada made sure that a supply of biscuits, cocoa and bath salts were readily available in the staff cupboard and invited Constance to partake as often as she wanted.

'How are you getting on?'

'Very well headmistress. I've sorted out the supplies for the next school year, investigated the unlabelled bottles and organised the shelves.'

Ada nodded her appreciation.

'How about I start you on observations? See how things are done by Miss Bindweed first and then see how you can incorporate your own teaching methods when you take over. She'll give you a good grounding on how to handle the class.'

It was delightful to see the young woman unfurl and develop as the weeks went by. She stood straighter, her voice became stronger and her nerves became steadier. She could certainly be argumentative and didn't always endear herself to other members of staff at times. She certainly had views on P.E., summer uniforms and studying schedules. Ada clashed good naturedly with her over a couple of things but all in all, Miss Hardbroom had settled in well.

'Ada?'

Constance only called her by her first name in private.

'I've made some cocoa. Will you join me?'

Ada smiled. A weekly ration of indulgence had made Constance more confident.

'I can never miss up an opportunity for cocoa.'

They moved the chairs by the window and stared out into the night. The stars seemed brighter this week. Constance felt the peace settle around her.

'The silence is so soothing' Ada murmured.

Constance softly assented.

'My favourite moments are the quietest. It centres me.'

She explained how rising with the dawn was such a sacred way to start the day. Only the birds for company. The dew that clung to her skirts as she gathered herbs or just sat drinking her morning tea. The pastel fire that beamed across the sky, striking warmth into her heart. No matter the weather, the morning air always rejuvenated her. She needed her own space and slow silence in the morning and she had an endless supply of it at the castle. Over the weeks she could feel herself slowly relaxing and her confidence growing. This was how she was supposed to be, she felt, if Broomhead hadn't laid her hands on her.

'Do you ever sleep?'

'Of course. I don't need much sleep. Four hours usually.'

'Four hours!'

Ada was scandalised. She knew that Constance was extraordinary but she hadn't thought anyone could be so efficient and exist on so little sleep.

'I sleep six hours on the weekend' said Constance with a frown. She'd never really thought that was odd.

'You must tell me if you do feel like you need more sleep.'

Constance nodded. She felt it unlikely but was touched by Ada's insistence.

'The footsteps and the clanging and the voices can be deafening. I just need some silence on and off throughout the day. I love the dusk but during the week there's no chance to enjoy it. I searched for some peace while I was at college but there was often too much going on to find it.'

Ada relaxed and listened in admiration the young woman had for time and seasons. The phases of the moon, the soft steal of the dusk, stealthily approaching like her familiar. The inky calm of the hours approaching midnight. Magnificent midsummer. Blazing sunsets, those glorious sky flames. Misty cold autumn mornings, sweet fresh spring dawns, the love for nature seeped into her soul and soaked into her bones. Ada appreciated that.

'I'm so glad you love the location of the castle. I know I can't imagine living anywhere else now.'

She didn't ask about personal circumstances. Constance had recently disclosed the information that her parents had died a while ago. Broomhead had taken her on as her ward from that point on. But from the lack of letters she received, it was clear that Miss Hardbroom had no friends. Isolation had done that to her.

'Pentangles school is nearby and I see Phillipa Pentangle every so often. Next weekend I'll invite her over and she can teach you chess. I'm not very good at it, she always beats me. I think you'll be much better at it.'

Constance was bewildered.

'Oh. That sounds…interesting.'

Ada was determined to give her a chance at socialisation.

'By the end of the year, you'd win a game, I'm sure of it.'

'Well, if you think it's constructive.'

'I think you'll enjoy learning how to play chess and enjoy the company' said Ada firmly.

Constance felt a warmth steal over her at the thought of being included.

'Could you pour me a top up?'

When she passed the cup over, she let her hand linger on Ada's. It felt like she was on fire. Her fingers were trembling. She'd never done that before. For a long second, the world stood still. Constance felt the weight of those clear blue eyes on her and knew there was no point of return. She leaned over and pressed her lips on the waiting woman. Ada brought her hand up to caress her cheek and for a long while, the stars were forgotten.

Constance felt like she should apologise for overstepping but Ada stopped her.

'Don't. Please. I'd hate to think you regretted it.'

She tried again.

'I'm sorry.'

'I'm not. I just didn't expect it so soon.'

Constance explained that this wasn't normal behaviour for her but Ada wasn't going to let her feel disgraced.

'You don't need to apologise for it. You're a grown woman, _you_ decide what you want.'

'I want this. With you.'

'Then you can have this with me.'

Ada found the other woman's smile of relief, enchanting. Constance Hardbroom felt like she had found her place.


End file.
